The Year Naru Forgot
by Twisteddarkness225
Summary: Christmas Eve has finally arrived and Naru has learned that she forgot to get Keitaro a present. With time running short can she find him the perfect gift in time? Rated T for suggestive themes and some violence.


Here's a quick little Love Hina Christmas story I threw together. Not my best work but I still hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina and make no profit from this story.

**The Year Naru Forgot**

**-December 24****th ****- 4:23pm -**

One dozen neatly wrapped presents sat beneath the tree in the living room. Each of them was from Naru, she had gone out and gotten all of her gift shopping done early that year just to avoid the rush. She had hidden them away where no one would stumble across them, or in the case of Sara and Su, find them while intentionally rummaging through her things. The girl felt a satisfying sense of accomplishment. It had just been so easy this year. If she didn't know any better she would have believed that everyone had handpicked their gifts themselves to save her the trouble.

"I really outdid myself this year" Naru said to herself. "I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when they open their gifts."

She turned to leave the room when she heard the scrabble of feet behind her followed by a set of three different voices.

"Awesome, Naru set out some presents!"

"Oooh! Which one is mine? Which one is mine?"

"Kaolla, Sara wait! We really shouldn't be going through them yet! Christmas isn't until tomorrow!"

Naru turned back to find the three youngest girls living in the apartments, Shinobu, Sara and Su. The latter of the two were sitting on the floor, each holding what they had identified as their respective gift. All others had been carelessly tossed aside, deemed as boring since they weren't intended for either of them. And standing not too far behind the too was Shinobu who looked the most guilty of the three despite the fact that she was not joining the other girls in their activity.

"Oh no you don't'!" Naru said as she snatched the presents from the two younger girls. "Just because I put these out doesn't mean it's already time to open them. You two have to wait until tomorrow morning just like everyone else!"

The two younger girls didn't argue the matter and instead got up to go off elsewhere, both slightly disappointed that they had to wait. But on their way out they both quickly got over it and took off to find something else to do. Naru let out an exasperated sigh and began to collect the gifts that the girls had so carelessly tossed aside. Shinobu joined in, still under the impression that she was somewhat responsible for the other two's behavior. It took no time at all for Naru and Shinobu to put everything back where it had been just moments before.

"Thanks for the help Shinobu. It's too bad Su and Sara can't follow your example and try to behave themselves for a change."

"Please don't be too upset with them Naru. I think that they're just excited about the holiday tomorrow, that's all."

"Either way those two need a little more self control." Naru said before letting herself smile. "Maybe I should let you open your gift early since you didn't join them just now. Think that they'd be jealous?"

Shinobu giggled, "No, I think that they'd be furious with me if I got to open my present while they had to wait for theirs. I'll wait until tomorrow, thank you." She looked back down at all of the gifts Naru had placed under the tree and then back up at the other girl. "But if it's alright, may I ask why there isn't a present for Sempai?"

"Huh? What are you talking about Shinobu? Of course there's a present for Keitaro. It's right over…no, wait. It's this one. What? I know I got him something, it has to be here." Naru knelt down and began looking over each of the boxes in front of her. "Okay so there's yours, the ones for Su and Sara. Over here are Motoko's and Haruka's. These ones are for Kanako, Mutsumi, and Kitsune. I put Seta's present here and those on the side are for my mother, father and sister for when I go visit them tomorrow. And that leaves…nothing else. That's all of them."

Naru's eyes widened as she finished looking over the gifts. She stood up again, her face expressing the slightest bit of panic. "Oh crap I forgot to get something for Keitaro!"

The sound of her outburst startled Shinobu and oddly enough, attracted the attention on the only boy living at the Inn. Keitaro entered the room, having heard Naru shouting out his name.

"Did you call me Naru? Oh hey, you set out some presents. Which one is mine?"

Keitaro made his way towards the tree to get a closer look. As he did, Naru's panic grew slightly and she positioned herself between Keitaro and the gifts. "What are you doing Naru? Is something the matter?" He asked.

There was a moment's hesitation before Naru could provide an answer for him. "Of course there isn't anything wrong! It's just that…just that…" She trailed off for a moment, trying to think up something to tell him. She suddenly recalled that Shinobu was still in the room and she pulled the younger girl over. "Shinobu! She needs someone to help out with her studies."

Naru let out a nervous laugh, hoping that Keitaro wouldn't be suspicious. She gave Shinobu a gentle and subtle nudge, attempting to encourage her to play along. Luckily the girl quickly picked up on what Naru was getting at and followed suit.

"You don't mind, do you Sempai? My teacher says I need to try and improve my math grades and I would really appreciate any help. Naru was going to, but there was a change of plans."

"Yeah, I almost forgot that I have a very important errand to run and I have to head out right now. So I need you to take my place."

"Well sure, I can do that. I've got some free time right now." Keitaro said.

"Great!" Naru said, pushing the boy towards the stairs. "You better hurry up and get started. Shinobu needs all the help she can get with math."

Keitaro began to head up the stairs, Shinobu following him. Naru waited a moment and then went upstairs herself, heading for her room. She retrieved her coat and hurried back down and went out the door, hoping that she wouldn't have any issues as she began her search for Keitaro's present.

**-5:11pm-**

"Stupid trains needing their stupid maintenance! Why did they have to wait until this late in the day on Christmas Eve!?" Naru muttered under her breath as she rushed from the station after nearly half an hour of waiting for the train beforehand. To make matters worse, the closer she got to the shopping district, the more crowded it became. Naru found herself paying more attention to the countless people around her, trying not to bump into any of them, than she did to the stores she was trying to get to.

Eventually she arrived at the entrance of a bookstore that both she and Keitaro had gone to in the past, seeking books to use for their study sessions. Naru had little doubt in her mind that she would find something for him here. With a sigh of relief she entered the store and went straight to searching for something he'd like.

_(This is turning out easier than I thought.) _Naru thought to herself. _(I'll be back and wrapping Keitaro's present in no time.)_

-**5:42pm-**

"I can't believe this." Naru muttered with mild frustration. "I have no idea what authors or book genres Keitaro likes. Why didn't I realize that before I wasted so much time searching?"

She left the store, feeling slightly stressed. _(Okay, no big deal. There's still plenty of time to look and I just know that I'll find something sooner or later. Hopefully sooner.)_

Naru took a quick look around, surveying the different stores that she could try next. She was able to rule out a few of them right away, the stores in question being women's clothing stores or jewelry shops. Places that she wouldn't expect to find a gift for Keitaro anyway. Toy stores were also ignored and since she had already had no luck in that first book store, she opted to not bother with any other ones. And now that she had narrowed down her options, she got ready for her next attempt.

**-6:39pm-**

Three stores later Naru still had yet to find anything for Keitaro. And to make matters worse she felt as though it was becoming more and more difficult to pick something out. Each time she found something promising she suddenly found herself questioning whether or not it was actually what she was looking for. It was frustrating if nothing else. She had such ease when she had bought gifts for everyone else and here she was having the worst luck finding something for the one she cared for the most. Not that she would admit it to anyone but him.

"Okay Naru, get it together. Time is running out and before you know it there won't be any stores left open. You need to find Keitaro a gift and you need to find it now."

"Talking to yourself Naru?"

Naru jumped at the sound of the voice behind her. She turned to be met by Kitsune, the older girl smirking with amusement at her. A small blush tinted Naru's cheeks, the girl realizing that she had in fact been speaking aloud and not in a whisper like she had thought she was doing. Putting her embarrassment aside she quickly thought to ask Kitsune for help.

"Yes I was. I'm trying to find a present for Keitaro. I kind of…"

"You forgot?" Kitsune cut off. "Wow Naru, talk about screwing up. You'd think your boyfriend would have been the first on your shopping list."

"It isn't like that! I thought I had already gotten him something but…I was mistaken. Anyway do you think you can help me out or not? I don't exactly have a lot of time left."

Kitsune's smirk became devilish and Naru immediately felt as though she would regret asking her. The older girl took her by the hand and lead her into a nearby store, one that sold women's lingerie. She stopped over by a rack with a variety of differently colored items. After a moment of searching she pulled out an especially naughty looking set in a vibrant shade of red.

"Here you go. And as a bonus, since I'm working here for the holiday season I can let you use my employee discount."

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but I sincerely doubt that Keitaro would wear that. And I definitely won't encourage him to."

Kitsune laughed a little, "Well I hope not. Because this isn't the gift I was going to recommend you give him. I was going to say buy this and then model it for him. That's a gift he could really appreciate."

An image popped into Naru's head of herself dressed in the garment and standing in front of Keitaro. Her face turned as red as the lingerie Kitsune had picked out for her and she suppressed the urge to hit her over the head for her suggestion. Reminding herself that she was in public and more importantly that she had limited time she forced a smile.

"No. I'm sorry but no Kitsune. You know I'm not the kind of girl to do that sort of thing. But thanks anyway."

Naru left in a hurry, both to continue her search and to avoid risking Kitsune trying a second attempt to convince her to model anything in the store for Keitaro. While she was rushing she accidentally bumped into someone, having not been paying attention to just how fast she was moving. Realizing that she had knocked that person over she reached out with her hand to help them back up. At that moment she recognized just who it was that she had bumped into.

"Motoko? I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Naru. But just why are you in such a hurry?"

"Same reason as anyone else I guess. I still have to get a gift for Keitaro. What about you? Still got some shopping to do?"

Motoko shook her head, "I'm finished with that thankfully. I hate having to do it so close to Christmas. But you said you need something for Urashima? I may have a suggestion for something if you'd like to hear it."

Naru's face lit up as she felt a glimmer of hope. "That would be great! Thank you Motoko, you have no idea how much help that would be. Tell me please!"

"Better yet, allow me to show you. Follow me."

-**7:13pm-**

As Naru followed Motoko into the store she immediately noticed it seemed to have a large variety of weapons. Swords, daggers, sais, and other similar items hung up on the walls behind counters with glass windows displaying pocket knives, switchblades, etc. Motoko led Naru to the nearest counter and pointed to the many katana on display behind it.

"There, it's the perfect gift for Urashima. Since his trip to America with Seta he's picked up a lot more experience with a sword but he doesn't own one yet. I would think he'd appreciate it very much."

"That's a great idea Motoko!" Naru said as she tried to get a closer look at the katanas only to have the optimism she was feeling fade and vanish altogether. "At least it would be if I could afford one. They're all out of my price range."

"Naru price should be no object when it comes to a gift."

"Yeah that's true, but it doesn't change the fact that if I don't have the money to buy one, then I cannot buy one. Thanks anyway, but I think I'll have to keep looking." She said dejectedly as she turned to leave the shop.

**-7:25pm-**

_(I give up, almost all of the stores are closed up for the night and I still haven't found anything.)_

Naru let out an exasperated sigh, feeling defeated in her mission to obtain a present for Keitaro. She began to make her way back to the station to catch the next available train back towards home. Each step she took was accompanied by the thought of how she was going to tell Keitaro that he was the only one she didn't get a gift for. The idea of giving him something of hers crossed her mind but in the end just seemed like a desperate and shallow attempt to make up for her mistake.

But the worst part of it was that she knew how it would hurt his feelings so badly. That it would take the joy of the holiday from him and decimate it. That he'd know that the one he loved had forgotten him when she had remembered everyone else. And he always put so much work into making Christmas special for all of them too. He'd get up early to clean and decorate every room he could. He'd spend a little extra on the groceries so he and Shinobu could prepare extra special meals for the holiday. Everything from entrees bursting with flavor to the tastiest of baked goods such as cookies and cakes would be laid out for any and all to enjoy.

_(Cakes…like a Christmas cake. That's it! I can bake Keitaro a Christmas cake! He'd love it and we could eat it together too! I need to get back and get started on that!)_

Feeling a renewed hope, Naru broke into a run, eager to get back as soon as she possibly could and to put her newest idea into action.

**-8:01pm-**

Naru kicked off her boots at the entrance and hastily put on her slippers. She rushed straight into the kitchen where she found both Shinobu and Keitaro working on making dinner like she had expected. Wanting to keep her plan secret from him, Naru grabbed Keitaro's hand and started to drag him out of the room.

"There you are! I was just upstairs and I saw that there was water dripping from the ceiling." She lied. "You had better look at it before whatever it is gets any worse."

"Oh, okay. So, where is it?"

"I just told you, it's upstairs! Now hurry up and go take care of it before it gets worse or somebody slips on the water that's leaking out onto the floor!"

Naru practically carried Keitaro over to the stairs and began pushing him up them. After the first few steps he managed to free himself from her grip and ascended the rest of the way to seek out the leak in the ceiling that wasn't really there. Once he was out of sight Naru rushed back into the kitchen to get started on her cake. Shinobu, who had just minutes ago been happily working alongside her beloved sempai, was now left with the older girl frantically gathering everything she'd need for her endeavor.

"What's going on Naru? Did you need help with something?"

Naru rushed past the girl, carrying a large mixing bowl, flour, sugar, milk and eggs. "Yes I really could. Do you think that you could do me a big favor and just put dinner off for a little bit? I want to use the oven to make Keitaro's present."

"Oh, you're baking something for Sempai? Um, does that mean you weren't able to find him anything while you were out shopping?"

Shinobu's question pierced Naru's heart with a pang of guilt and she nodded in shame. "But that's why I really want to use the kitchen right now. So I can make a cake for the two of us to share it for dessert later."

"Would you like some help making the cake Naru?"

"That's sweet of you to offer but I think I'd rather make it by myself. Besides I'm inconveniencing you enough by getting in the way when you're about to make dinner."

Shinobu understood why Naru wanted to do this alone, but still wished to help her in some way. An idea came to her and she left the kitchen, allowing Naru to work alone. By the time Naru had managed to mix all the necessary ingredients into the bowl, Shinobu returned, looking somewhat pleased with herself.

"Where did you go just now?" Naru asked her.

"Since you want to make Sempai's present by yourself I found another way to help you out. I know you want to surprise him, or you wouldn't have made him leave earlier. So I went to Kaolla's room and got her and Sara to go and 'help' Sempai with his job."

Naru paused a moment, imagining just how the two rambunctious girls would be assisting him. She laughed a little at the thought, "Wow I kind of feel bad for him right now. But at least those two will keep him distracted. Good idea Shinobu."

"Thank you Naru. I'm happy I was able to do something to help you. I'll leave you alone to work on Sempai's present now."

Shinobu left again and Naru returned to her work. In no time at all she had cake batter poured into the pan and placed into the oven. Now all that was left was for her to wait for the cake to bake.

**-8:29 pm-**

The time had finally passed and Naru was ready to remove her finished project from the oven. She retrieved a pair of oven mitts and put them on, a gently smile gracing her features as she leaned over to open the oven. But as she was about to take out the cake to let it cool she noticed that someone was standing right behind her.

"Ooh, that looks tasty. You make that all by yourself Naru?"

For the second time that day Naru found herself face to face with Kitsune. She quickly remembered her earlier encounter and almost decided to bring it up but in the end did not. Instead she continued to tend to the task at hand and pulled the hot cake out of the oven to set down for cooling.

"I did and before you ask, sorry you can't have any. I made this for Keitaro."

Kitsune smirked knowingly at Naru, "Aw, you made your boy-toy something instead of spending money on him? That's so cute!"

"Don't say it like that. You make me sound like I'm some kind of cheapskate." Naru replied, throwing a cold glare the other girl's way. "Besides, some people actually prefer a home-made gift over a store bought one. And I would bet that Keitaro is one of them."

"You have a point there. And I'm guessing that you two lovebirds are going to share it after dinner. Am I right?"

"Yup, that's right." Naru said, feeling rather content with the idea.

"So it would be just the two of you. Alone and probably someplace private, like oh let's just say, your bedroom?" Kitsune pried, advancing on Naru with a devilish glint in her eyes.

"M-maybe; why, what are you implying?"

"That maybe you'd like to take advantage of that opportunity to take your already thoughtful gift and make it even more special for Keitaro. You know, like wearing something just for him?"

"Hold on just a minute Kitsune! You had better not be trying to get me to wear that lingerie again! Because I won't!"

Kitsune stifled a laugh, "Oh trust me I wasn't going to suggest that. I have something completely different in mind."

The next thing Naru knew Kitsune had gotten hold of her and was starting to remove her clothes. Before she could begin resisting she found herself already dressed in the outfit of choice Kitsune had planned for her. Naru was now standing naked save for a single white apron covering the front of her body, her backside almost completely exposed for anyone to see. Her face flushed out of a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"And just how is this different!?"

"Because you're wearing only an apron. You have more skin showing than you would with the lingerie. And I think Keitaro would like this better anyway. I know I would if I were him. But try to smile when you start to hand feed him. Scowling like that might serve as a turn off for him."

A vein bulged on Naru's forehead as her anger overtook any feeling of embarrassment. The urge to hit Kitsune returned from earlier that day and this time she opted to give into it. So she grabbed the nearest thing and hurled it with ire-filled force directly at the other girl's head. Kitsune managed to dodge it in time but this only allowed the impromptu projectile to collide with the next poor sap to walk through the kitchen door. The unlucky victim was Keitaro, the landlord being knocked clean off of his feet by the blow.

It took Naru a moment to fully realize what had just happened. Keitaro was now nursing a bump that was most likely accompanied by a burn as the item that he was hit with that Naru had inadvertently thrown was the very cake that she had just removed hot from the oven mere minutes ago. The once promising baked good was now ruined and lying on the floor, having fallen from its pan when it struck Keitaro's head. Naru could only stare as her final attempt to provide Keitaro with a present ended in failure.

**-9:00pm-**

Naru finished applying the bandage to the injury on Keitaro's head. The girl had immediately gotten her clothes back on and rushed up to her room with Keitaro in tow to amend for her mistake. She was so used to beating the boy senseless that she had invested in a first aid kit with enough medical supplies to tend to the injuries of a small army. It had easily earned it's keep after the first week she had gotten it.

"I'm so sorry about that Keitaro. It was a completely freak accident." Naru told him for the tenth time since the incident had occurred. Keitaro only smile back at her reassuringly as she finished up with the first aid.

"It's alright Naru. I know that you didn't mean it. Besides, even if I was mad at you I doubt it would last. It's Christmas and I want you to enjoy it. I almost can't wait to see you open your gift from me tomorrow. I just know that you'll love it!"

A guilty feeling welled up in Naru's breast at his words. It became too much for her and moisture began to gather in the corner of her eyes. She knew what she had to do and she knew that she would have to do it now.

"I'm really sorry Keitaro. I'm so, so sorry. It wasn't on purpose, I swear."

"Hey, it's alright Naru. I really meant what I said. It doesn't even hurt that much. Please don't be so upset about it."

Naru threw herself on him, wrapping her arms around his body and choking back a sob. "No, that isn't what I meant! I didn't get you anything for Christmas this year. I thought that I had already gotten you something but I was mistaken. So when I realized it today I ran out to try and find something, anything to give to you but I wasn't able to! So I came back and tried to make something for you. That cake I hit you with downstairs, that was supposed to be your gift. I wanted to us to share it after we ate dinner tonight but instead I hurt you with it and ruined it all in one stupid move. I'm so sorry Keitaro, I understand if you're upset with me."

Keitaro wrapped one arm around Naru's waist and placed his free hand on the back of her head. He brought his lips to hers in a chaste kiss and then smiled at her as he pulled away.

"Naru I'm not upset at all. It doesn't matter to me whether I get a present from you or not. Sure I would love one, but just knowing that you were willing to go through the trouble of trying to find something for me last minute means a lot. I can tell by how much time you spent out looking that you really tried and that is more special to me than anything you could have bought in some store. And if you really want to know what I would like as a gift from you then I'll say it. If I could have anything in the world right now it would be you and you alone. I'd love to spend the night with you, just the two of us alone until morning.

Naru blushed, "Is that really what you want Keitaro?"

Keitaro nodded, "More than anything else in the world."

Naru got up and took a few steps back, "Alright. Then that's what I'll give you. If it will really make you happy."

She reached down to pull her shirt over her head and stopped halfway. Her blush grew and she became too embarrassed to continue. She looked up at Keitaro and tried to remember that she was doing this for him. But her shyness still got the better of her and she looked down at her feet.

"Do you think you could just look away while I undress? I'm really nervous."

Keitaro stared blankly at her a moment before he pieced together what she had meant. As he realized her intentions it became his turn to blush as she tried to respond over the mild panic that he was feeling.

"Oh you thought that…No, that isn't what I meant when I said I wanted to spend the night with you Naru! I just meant that I would enjoy your company is all. We don't have to…you know…if you don't want to!"

Naru let his words sink in and then felt anger boiling in her once again. If not for the fact that she had already injured him once in the past hour already, not to mention the holiday that was currently occurring, she would have given him what he usually got in such a scenario. Instead she just glared daggers at him and clenched her fists.

"You idiot! Next time don't phrase it in such a weird way! You're just lucky that I really want to do something nice for you for Christmas!"

She stormed over to him and sat down in his lap, leaning against him and laying her head on his shoulder. Keitaro opened his mouth to speak but Naru pressed her finger to his lips, stopping him before he could.

"Unless the next words from your mouth are 'I love you' I don't want to hear it. You and I are going to cuddle until dinner is ready and after that we can cuddle some more. But at no point are you to let your hands wander to anyplace inappropriate. Now hurry up and hold me already."

Keitaro did as told, wrapping her arms around the girl in his lap. Naru closed her eyes and allowed herself to smile, feeling the anger from just a short while ago fading away into nothingness. Keitaro smiled in return and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Naru."

"I love you too you big dork. Merry Christmas."

End.


End file.
